


I Get Off

by ZiziTopsider



Series: The Cowboy, The Wraith and The Reader [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I was washing dishes and this idea came up, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Please enjoy my porn, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiziTopsider/pseuds/ZiziTopsider
Summary: High risks sometimes pay off with high rewards.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Series: The Cowboy, The Wraith and The Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655623
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	I Get Off

**Author's Note:**

> Little side story in the same timeline as After Party. Title inspired by Halestorm's song 'I Get Off.'
> 
> Enjoy!

“Jesse, make sure you show her the consequences of teasing us.”

With a loud smack to your ass, Jesse proceeded to push you down on the bed, drilling you into the sheets. Wringing the sheets desperately in your hands, you held on for dear life while your boyfriend pounded you. From the chair in the corner of the room, Gabriel matched his pace with yours, sweat forming on his forehead. When you keened, he grunted, doubling his efforts, struggling to keep his eyes open. Jesse’s lips pulled back in a snarl, the grip on your hips needy.

-

The three of you have been at this for a year now. At first, it was a bit of a struggle trying to truly figure out how this ‘relationship’ could even work. Being in Blackwatch meant that things weren’t fully guaranteed to remain the same. At any moment, one or all of you could be gone, so you kept your distance at first, trying to get used to being in the same room with two people who have made you fall apart multiple times at their hands. Next was conversations. Normal chatty moments turned into simple statements or awkward stares. Whenever Jesse tried to call your name in the hallway, you would turn, wave to him, then pick up your phone and pretend to have received a very important message so you didn’t have to talk to him.

Whenever Gabriel called you to his office to try and get some paperwork signed, you sent another person. After the third attempt, he sent a message with your replacement that if you didn’t show up when he requested you, there would be hell to pay. You thanked your teammate and promised them a couple of cases of beer for their troubles. Finally, the time came for you to comply. When you walked into his office, he sat with folded hands in front of his face, Jesse propped against the wall with a well burned down cigar in his mouth. Unable to back out of this, you faced the music.

After heated arguments, the final straw that erased all tension happened when Jesse backed you against a wall, caging you in with his arms. Gabriel stood close by, making sure nothing went south when they both noticed the tint in your cheeks and the way you squeezed your thighs together, wishing that evil throb away. Gabriel pulled Jesse away, trying to give you some space before history repeated itself all over again.

That wasn’t successful.

Clothes strewn on the floor, bottle of water in hand, Jesse lay on the couch while Gabriel cradled you in his arms, stroking your cheeks as you caught your breath. When the three of you calmed down, you talked it out, finally agreeing on some sort of schedule that you would attempt in order to keep things civil. It took a while, but you finally got used to the attention they paid to you. They took it slow at first, taking you on dates either one on one, or as a trio. When they want alone time, they let you know, and vice versa. It finally seemed that the three of you were in synch.

That was until they went on a mission without you.

Jesse and Gabriel were off with a small team for a month, and you were _not_ happy about it. Gabriel made sure that you had plenty to do around base, keeping you awake from early morning to late at night. It was easy at first to fall into the schedule you were given, but you found quickly that your body craved the two of them more than you would care to admit. Phone calls to them would drag on for hours at night, talking about things you’ve done during the day, to updating them on their favorite shows. You’d fall asleep in Gabriel’s bed with Jesse’s serape wrapped around you, breathing in their scents.

Finally, the idea hit you an hour before lunch one day to send them both a token of your appreciation. Clocking out, you managed to sneak over to Gabriel’s office, keying in his pin and sliding in before anyone caught wind. With one of his spare beanies in hand, you locked the door, stripped naked and sat on his office chair. Positioning the camera so it got a good eyeful of your body from the neck down, you started recording, placing both of your feet to the side of the camera, spreading yourself as wide as possible, showing your slick covered lips to the camera. With a playful chuckle, you dove two greedy fingers into your soaked entrance, choking on a hushed sob while the other hand gripped the beanie tighter.

You tossed your head back, panting heavily as your fingers slid to your clit, stroking the swollen nub between slippery fingers. Getting lost in the feeling, you chanted their names, one hand twisting your nipple while the other returned to your needy hole, fingers grazing and stroking your bundle of nerves with a need burning deep in your belly. Your whole body grew warm, the tight coil in your belly threatening to burst at any moment. 

Three more strokes and you saw white. Your fingers picked up their pace, ignoring the fluttering of your walls as you came, your other hand gripping the arm of Gabriel’s chair as you rode the wave of your orgasm. As you came down, you pulled your soaked fingers from yourself, leaning forward just enough for your mouth to appear in the camera, fingers sliding into your mouth, greedily sucking them clean. With a ‘pop’, you pulled them from your swollen lips, smiling to the camera before shutting it off. While the video compressed, you got redressed, cleaning up the mess you made. 

With an evil chuckle, you typed out a sweet ‘Miss you guys!’ before pressing send, turning off your notifications for the rest of the work day. Gabriel got the message first, stepping to the side of a building to check it. When the thumbnail popped up, he nearly dropped his phone. Jesse was in the middle of debriefing a few people when his phone chimed. He glanced at the message, then nearly choked on air when it finally registered in his brain just what he was staring at.

After a long day of paperwork, you walked back to your room, back sore from being hunched over a desk for hours on end. Stepping into your room, you pulled out your phone, laughing at the bombardment of messages your group chat had. You saw how they went from shocked and angry to absolute need for you. At one point, Gabriel just sent a jumble of letters. Before you could type out your reply, your phone rang.

You almost considered not answering it, but decided against it, propping the phone up on your desk as you changed into your pajamas.

“Y/N, just what the hell was that video about?” Gabriel sounded pissed, but the lightness to his tone let you know otherwise.

“Yeah, I had to leave cuz I couldn’t hide my damn boner! Can you give us some warnin’ next time?” You laughed as you walked to your fridge, grabbing a bottle of water.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, guys.”

“Oh my God.”

“Babe! You can’t just be sendin’ those kinds of videos and expect us to be able to function after.”

Smiling, you picked up the phone, turning off the speaker while you walked to your bed, pulling the sheets open. “You’ll be okay. It’s just a little video. Anyway, I’m gonna cut this short. _Someone_ decided that I needed to be up at 3 in the morning, so I’m going to bed.”

“Yeah yeah, alright. Rest up, but don’t think you’re off the hook for this little stunt, dear.”

-

You hadn’t heard from them in a few days, but didn’t think much of it due to their location. Another boring day went by, but your whole body buzzed with excitement. They were due to come back from their mission in three days, so you did what you could to prepare ahead of time. After changing the sheets, dumping trash and giving his apartment a quick clean, you carried bags of groceries to Gabriel’s place. You didn’t think much of the dim light reflecting off of the windows, figuring you left it on when you left to go shopping.

What you weren’t expecting to see was two shirtless men standing side by side, waiting for you to return. Your jaw dropped, the bags in your hand slowly slid from their grip to the ground, cascading contents from inside to the ground. Gabriel smiled wickedly to you while Jesse cocked his head to the side, giving you a once over. The door slid shut behind you while you took in the two of them. The soft click and gears shifting of the automatic lock brought you back to Earth.

“Gabriel, why don’t you help our little troublemaker get her goods to the kitchen. I’m sure she’s tired from her busy day.”

Wordlessly, Gabriel approached you, side stepping your outstretched arms as he gathered up your discarded goods. Stunned, you watched as he gave you a nod before walking to the kitchen, making quick work of the items in the bag while Jesse approached, hands tucked neatly in his pockets.

“Hey there, Sweet Pea.”

_Oh shit._

Jesse rarely called you Sweet Pea. When he did, you were in trouble. The way ‘Sweet Pea’ rolled off his tongue spelled nothing but punishment for you, and your mind did flips trying to go over what the two of them had in mind for you. Nervously, you swallowed, ringing your fingers together in front of you. Jesse laughed, grabbing hold of your hands, pulling you towards the couch. 

“Now now, don’t get all timid on us. You certainly weren’t shy when you were finger fuckin’ yourself in your Commander’s office.”

Gabriel returned, taking a seat on the chair closest to where the two of you were sitting. One glance was all it took to get you shivering in your seat, dark eyes leveled heavy on you. The fact that he hadn’t said anything to you made you worry. Had you overstepped boundaries? Was he really upset at the fact that you went into his office without asking first? Jesse took hold of your chin, pulling your face back towards his, that coy smile never leaving his lips.

“Aht aht, don’t look at him. See, you got him real riled up with that little show you put on for us. Poor guy hasn’t been able to really focus on anythin’ since you sent it. All he could think about is the way you called his name and how noisy you were and it made him downright mad with lust. Ain’t that right, Gabe?”

He nodded, his nostrils flaring as he tried to control his breathing. You chanced another glance his way, but the grip of Jesse’s fingers turned your attention back to him once more. Dragging a finger over your lip, the corner of his mouth tugged up when you swallowed hard. 

“See, things like that just can’t fly, Sweet Pea. Don’t worry, we loved it. Really, you outdid yourself for us and we are thankful, but you can’t show a starved man a table full of food and then tell him that he has to wait for it. He’s gonna get antsy. He’s gonna want to dive right in and fill up.”

Releasing your jaw, Jesse sat back, propping his arms along the back of the couch. With a nod, he looked at Gabriel, enjoying the sight of him crawling on his knees towards your quivering knees. “Can you imagine going for hours, days even wanting something that you just can’t have? Do you know how hard it is to try and keep quiet while you’re getting fucked because he can’t control himself? It’s like an itch you can’t scratch, Y/N. Like a fire that refuses to go out no matter how much you throw at it.”

He pulled your legs towards his chest, hands slowly sliding up to the waistband of your sweatshorts. Your hands never left the couch, gripping the soft material as your breathing grew heavy, the warmth in between your legs growing downright unbearable, familiar pulse aching to be satisfied. “Gabriel’s never been a very patient man, so you can only imagine how painful this past week has been to him. Now I’mma sit back and watch, but don’t be afraid to speak up if it gets to be too much, Y/N.”

With that, your shorts and panties were pulled down and off of you. Tossing the clothing to the side, Gabriel hooked your knees to his shoulders as he grabbed handfuls of your ass, hoisting your hips into the air. You gave a nod, then leaned your head back and cried out when his mouth met your lips. His tongue was relentless against your clit, caressing the nub while his lips sucked, making your toes curl. The pure bliss of having the two of them back filled you with joy, but having your boyfriend’s mouth on you again had you keening with arousal. His ministrations were messy, each smack and suck from his mouth echoed along with your cries, filling the once silent room with a chorus of pleasure sounds that was like music to Jesse’s ears. 

Jesse’s hand stroked your hair, praising you while Gabriel’s tongue dove into your entrance, rubbing against your walls. He lapped his tongue along your lips, the tip rubbing against the nub with each pass. He gave you everything you’d been missing, but it wasn’t enough. Gabriel held you steady as you came closer, hips wiggling just a bit more to try and get _just_ the right amount of pressure against it to send you over. Just as you began to feel that warm buzz all over, he pulled back, smiling wickedly as your eyes flew open in rage. If only looks could kill.

Gabriel untangled himself from your legs, wiping your juices from his beard on the back of his hand. Jesse helped you sit up, pulling your shaking body to his lap, pulling your shirt and bra from your body, wrapping his arms securely around your waist. You tried to push his hands away, but his hold was firm. “Now now, Sweet Pea, you didn’t think you’d be rewarded that easily, now did ya?”

Pulling his pants and underwear off, Gabriel kicked the clothing to the side and sat back down on the chair, his hand slowly stroking his cock as Jesse ghosted touches along your aching clit. “Yeah, Y/N. That was for making a mess of yourself in my office without us.” He sighed, sinking into the chair, the pace of his strokes increasing as Jesse dove his fingers into you without much notice, your eyes wide with surprise, mouth hung open in a silent cry.

Jesse held you still, resting his chin on your shoulder as he drilled his fingers into you, careful not to touch that needy bundle of nerves inside. The way your walls fluttered and clamped against him made him throb. Every third dip into you, he gently curled his fingers, making you whine in delight. The pad of his thumb flicked your clit every once in a while as he placed gentle kisses on your neck. Even after all of his talk about making the two of them wait, he almost felt sorry for you from the way your grip on his arm tightened when he pulled his fingers out of you. Hell, he’d go crazy if he was edged twice. “Now that was for acting coy on the phone with us.” 

That was just what you were feeling: crazy. 

Jesse’s fingers flew out of you just as you were about to burst, the cry you let out earning an apology from the cowboy. His arms around your waist loosened, letting you slide to a messy heap on the ground. Your breathing came out in hard pants, your whole body shaking with the overstimulation. Just as you reached down to touch yourself, strong arms pulled you up and into their arms. Gabriel shook his head, carrying you towards the bedroom.

He tossed you to the bed, laughing when you sat up, brows knit together and lip jutted out in a pout that he adored. A naked Jesse followed after the two of you, crawling onto the bed, flipping you over to your hands and knees. He placed gentle kisses on your back, biting every other time as he made his way down the curve of your back to the swell of your ass. One hand grabbed the soft flesh while the other gripped his cock, his fingers brushing against the tip, brushing aside the bead of precum that formed. Gabriel sat down in the chair in his room, his legs spread fully, his hand now gently squeezing his cock.

“Jesse, make sure you show her the consequences of teasing us.”

With a loud smack to your ass, Jesse proceeded to push you down on the bed, drilling you into the sheets. Wringing the sheets desperately in your hands, you held on for dear life while your boyfriend pounded you. From the chair in the corner of the room, Gabriel matched his pace with yours, sweat forming on his forehead. When you keened, Gabriel grunted, doubling his efforts, struggling to keep his eyes open. Jesse’s lips pulled back in a snarl, the grip on your hips needy.

“Oh God, Gabriel. The way she’s grippin’ my cock, it’s like she’s been waitin’ for it!”

“I believe it. Now, do you think she deserves to cum?”

Jesse slammed into you, shaking his head. “Hmm… nah. Not yet.”

“ _What?!_ ”

You cried out, thrashing back against Jesse as he laughed, his hands moving to your wrists, tucking your arms behind your back in one of his hands while the other smacked sharply against your ass, rubbing the mark he left behind. 

“Now now, Sweet Pea, did you think you’d get off that easy? You’re gonna take everything I give ya, alright? I’m gonna fill you up real nice, then you’re gonna take his. He’s gonna fill you up, and when we’re satisfied, maybe you’ll get the chance.”

The way your walls gripped against his cock made him smile. Jesse moved your hands above your head, his fingers lacing in between yours. His mouth trailed sloppy kisses along the back of your neck, teeth grazing against your sweat slicked skin as he pounded into you. His whole body shivered, your name spilling off of his lips as he came, hips snapping against the swell of your ass as he drove himself in as deep as he could into you.

The feeling of being full was overwhelming. It took shred of self control you could gather to keep yourself from cumming alongside Jesse, but you knew better. The thought of being used like this was all but a fantasy to you months ago, discussed heavily during dinner and the way you wanted to be handled while it happened was carefully planned. He rolled over, pulling your body with him. He pulled out of you, rolling you to your back as he stroked your cheek, making sure you were okay before kissing you softly, smirking when your hand ran through his hair.

The bed dipped, then your tired legs were pulled apart, gentle caresses running up and down your thighs. Jesse kissed your forehead as he tucked his arm under your head. Gabriel’s stare met your tired but lust filled eyes, making sure you were okay before he spread your legs apart, pushing your knees to the sheets. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as he rubbed himself against you, his cock becoming slick from the mixture of yours and Jesse’s mess.

“Ready for me, Y/N?”

“Yes sir.”

With that, he bottomed out, his skin slapping against yours. He adjusted his knees, then with a blissful roll of his hips, began his brutal pace. You cried out, eyes squeezing shut as he slammed into you, the way his cock stretched your already sensitive walls made you see stars. The familiar warmth spread over your body once more, self control seeming to slip away when a pinch on your nipples brought you back. Panting, you cracked your eyes, turning your head towards Jesse. He smiled, nudging your head with his own to face Gabriel once more, giving the peak a twist in his fingers.

“Eyes ahead, Sweet Pea.”

Gabriel smirked when one particularly rough thrust hit you just where you needed, loving the way your eyes rolled back in ecstasy. His hands moved off of your knees to your neck, applying light pressure before you tapped his arms twice, signaling him to grip a bit harder. He complied, keeping the unrelenting pace he set. Jesse’s hand slid from your breasts to your clit, tweaking and rubbing the nub in between his index finger and thumb. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes, moans fumbling out of your mouth in choked sobs.

The two of them were driving you mad. Between Jesse’s encouraging words and his caresses, to Gabriel’s grunts and curses, the way he filled you up, it was all too much. The corner of your mouth twitched, the coil in your stomach growing so painfully tight that you clenched down just to ease some of the tension, but it made it worse. The buzzing in your ears nearly tuned Jesse out until you heard the words you’ve been dying to be spoken finally.

“Cum for us, love.”

With that, you blacked out. Your walls all but gripped Gabriel as he slammed into you, giving a few more thrusts until he hilted himself fully into your warmth, spilling himself deep within you. Jesse sped up his fingers, riding along with your shaking body until you grabbed his hand, pulling it from your body. Your whole body shook from the sheer force of the orgasm, toes curled tightly against one another, back fully arched off the bed. One hand pulled the sheets so hard that the fitted sheet popped from its position, bunching up against Gabriel’s leg.

As you came down, Jesse pet your hair as Gabriel kissed your throat and lips, praising you. He rolled to his back, pulling you with him, not caring about the mess he made. Jesse slipped from the room as Gabriel rubbed your back, trying to get your breathing under control. When he returned, he popped open a bottle of water, helping you take greedy gulps from it. Soon, the three of you showered, each one taking their time to clean you fully, kissing your hands and wrists, thanking you for giving them the chance to share this moment with you.

The three of you curled up on the couch under a warm blanket, snacks and drinks sitting nearby on the coffee table. Jesse held you while Gabriel rubbed your feet, laughing in between when something funny happened on the screen. Finally, when you felt like your voice came back, you peeked your head up from the crook of Jesse’s neck.

“Did you guys really like it?”

Jesse laughed, pulling you back to where you were resting before while Gabriel looked at you with feigned shock.

“Didn’t we just show you that we did?”

“It was quite the show, but next time you’re feelin’ frisky, give us a call.”

“Yeah, definitely let us know. If I catch you in my office again-”

“I know, I know. You’ll edge me until I can’t sit straight. Got it.”

Gabriel lauged, rubbing small circles on your ankles. Jesse kissed your forehead, resting his cheek against your head after. If teasing them once made them react this way, you couldn’t imagine what else would do the same, if not worse. Closing your eyes, you let your imagination run wild, slipping off into a well earned dream in the arms of the ones you loved the most.


End file.
